


Sinceridad

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, Points of View
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca te amé, no al menos de la manera en la que tú me reclamabas o esperabas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinceridad

Nunca te amé, no al menos de la manera en la que tú me reclamabas o esperabas. Luego te fuiste y tuve que lidiar con ello. Nunca reproché tu partida ni te cuestioné al respecto.

Me pediste un favor, que desde el inicio supe que no podría cumplir, pero tampoco lograba ser sincero contigo.

Amigos… es una expresión tan irónica cuando nos referimos a nosotros como camaradas. Nunca me consideraste como tal, porque tus sentimientos no te lo permitían, pero yo tan ciego quise cederte ese lugar.

Te prometí que lo cuidaría, pero fallé a esa promesa; pero sé que tu aborrecimiento no se debe sólo a eso, si no a tu incapacidad para comprender lo que por tanto tiempo quise darte a entender: Que no podía amarte, estaba tullido en ese momento, imposibilitado para dar amor. No es bueno echarle la culpa a terceros o quedarse con la patética expresión de _la vida me hizo así_.

Soy así, puedo cambiar, pero no quiero, Takeru.

Logré ver en tus ojos todo el desprecio que me tenías, mezclado con esa habitual templanza que siempre te caracterizó… y yo sentía morir por dentro al confirmar una vez más que el único amigo que tuve, o al menos a la única persona que pude considerar la más cercana, no era tal.

Todo fue una mentira, desde el inicio. Y ahora soy yo el que debería estar enojado, el que debería despreciar al otro; porque traicionaste la confianza que te había dado en un inicio, mancillaste la única imagen que tuve de un amigo verdadero.

¿Sabes? Esa expresión siempre me pareció patética, nunca entendía el significado de la palabra "amigo", pero tú me ayudaste a verla desde otro ángulo, y no sabes lo agradecido que estuve por ello.

Pero ahora veo con claridad que te quedabas a mi lado aguardando por algo que no podía darte. No fuiste capaz de esperarme, un poco más, hasta que toda esta locura del Brain Trust dejase de acosarme, permitiéndome vivir con libertad.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tenemos un reencuentro amargo que Ginji se encarga de hacerlo más llevadero; veo tu sonrisa y extiendo mi mano para ayudarte a caminar.

No puedo evitarlo, al final de cuentas, por mucho que nos pese, sigues siendo mi amigo.

Fuiste eso y mucho más, fuiste un pilar, la persona que supo traspasar todas las capas de mi consciencia y hurgar allí en toda la mierda… y aunque mancillaste eso, sencillamente, no puedo estar enojado contigo.

Juro que lo intenté, intenté odiarte para quitarme esta comezón molesta, pero no lo logro. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si a pulso conseguiste que te _amara_ , aunque haya pasado muchos años y aunque recién me dé cuenta.

Quizás sea tarde, pero tan sólo me gustaría poder decirte con palabras lo que callo y espero que a través de mis ojos alcances a leer. Porque parece ser que nunca pudiste verlo con nitidez.

Solo dame una oportunidad; es hora de dejar el pasado y el rencor atrás.

* * *

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo de sus autores, nada me pertenece sólo las humildes palabras de esta viñeta.


End file.
